


Я всегда найду тебя

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: A Night in the Lonesome October - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Он защищал свой мир, она хотела его уничтожить. Он всегда побеждал, она всегда умирала. Я всегда находила ее, а он — нас обеих. Но когда-нибудь все должно измениться.





	Я всегда найду тебя

Он всегда побеждал.

Она всегда умирала.

 

Я помнила об этом — до какого-то момента. Потом все отдалялось, «стряхивалось» с памяти, навечно оставалось на камнях города Древних, так же, как там оставались выпавшие у меня вибриссы или шерсть. Старое заменялось новым, не важно, что это было: когти, подшерсток или воспоминания. Неизменным было только одно — бледная худощавая женщина, порой тоже похожая на кошку. На очень злую кошку.

 

Она появлялась в моих снах, поначалу пустых — а других в городе Древних и быть не должно, ведь он сам из страны снов и грёз. Появлялась и звала: «Кис-кис, Серая! Идем со мной». И уже с этого момента я знала, что однажды откликнусь на зов.

 

Потом я вспоминала имя — Джил, и вместе с ним приходило еще два — «Джек» и «Нюх». Я точно знала, что эти двое так же важны для меня, как и она, хоть и не представляла пока, чем именно.

 

***

И вот однажды он наступал — день, когда я больше не могла находиться в Царстве Грёз. Нет, только не одна, без Джил. И я уходила — в тот мир, который звался «реальностью», но отсюда казался серым и ненастоящим. Который однажды изменится, слившись, соединившись с моим. Уходила искать ее. Иногда для этого мне приходилось долго бежать — так долго, что казалось: еще немного, и лапы сломаются от усталости. Иногда — переплывать моря, карабкаться в горы и перепрыгивать широкие ущелья. Иногда — просто отвоевывать себе подходящую помойку, а там уж затаиться и ждать, ждать, ждать. Рано или поздно Джил всегда находилась.

 

***

А ведь в первый раз именно она нашла меня.

 

В легендах и историях подобные встречи всегда описываются до отвращения пафосно: герой уже с утра предчувствует, что его ждет что-то необычное, а потом, увидев того, кто должен сыграть важную роль в его судьбе, с первого взгляда всё понимает. Бу-э, глупости какие!

 

Это был самый обычный день, каких множество у каждой бродячей кошки. Они проходят, порой прихватывая с собой одну-две жизни из положенных нам, и оставляют следы разве что на теле, но не в памяти: все равно завтра будет другой день, такой же или еще опаснее, другая добыча, другие враги... Слова «друзья» я тогда еще не знала.

 

Когда я впервые увидела Джил, мне было совсем не до нового знакомства, и уж точно не до рассуждений, чем станет для нас эта встреча. Я как раз висела, привязанная за хвост к ветке дерева, а компания мальчишек-подростков швыряла в меня камнями, передразнивая жалобное мяуканье и нахваливая друг друга за «удачные» броски. Они как раз успели раздробить мне лапу и порвать ухо, когда появилась девчонка — лохматая и худющая, как та ветка.

— А ну, отпустите ее! — заорала. Подобрала с земли один из камней и швырнула в самого здоровенного из моих мучителей. И даже попала — жалко, что не в голову. Тогда, может быть, он бы упал, а остальные разбежались. А так только повернулись к ней и заговорили между собой, гадко посмеиваясь — как тогда, когда привязывали меня. Девчонке стоило бежать отсюда со всех своих тощих лап: подобные интонации никому не сулили ничего хорошего. А она только стояла и выжидающе таращилась — до тех пор, пока не стало слишком поздно убегать.

 

Я не знаю — за все время она так и не рассказала — что они делали с ней там, за сараем. По крайней мере, это заняло их так надолго, что я сумела изогнуться и частично расцарапать, частично перегрызть веревку. Шлепнулась на землю — неудачно, еще больше повредив себе лапу — и побежала прочь.

 

***

Не помню, откуда взялось дурацкое чувство, что мне нужно обязательно найти девчонку. Наверное, именно его авторы пафосных историй называли «предвидением»? Так или иначе, я не стала даже раны зализывать. Поднялась и поковыляла на трех лапах «навстречу своей судьбе».

 

Искать было трудно — запах крови почти полностью перебивал остальные, в том числе тонкий травяной аромат, почудившийся мне, когда девчонка приблизилась; но я упрямо возвращалась к нему.

Девчонка нашлась только после полуночи, за большим камнем на кладбище. Она лежала, свернувшись, как новорожденный котенок, и рыдала. Я лизнула ее в щеку: мокро и солоно. Девчонка сперва вздрогнула, попыталась вскочить, и тут же скривилась, будто ей было очень больно двигаться. Но потом рассмотрела меня:

— Ой, кошечка!

Сгребла в охапку (я всегда этого терпеть не могла!), прижала к себе и снова разревелась, теперь уткнувшись мордой в мою шерсть.

 

— Ты не могла бы не вытирать об меня сопли?! — не выдержала я в конце концов. Нет, я уже знала, что, обнимая и прижимая к себе, люди выражают свое расположение... но если бы они при этом «располагались» от меня подальше! До чего противно потом слизывать с себя их запахи!

Девчонка завизжала испуганно и тут же меня отпустила. Какое-то время мы сидели и настороженно разглядывали друг друга. Причем, клянусь самой жирной мышью, которую мне хоть раз удалось поймать, девчонка больше меня была похожа на злобную, настороженную кошку.

— Ты умеешь разговаривать? — наконец спросила она.

— Нет, — ответила я. — Это ты умеешь меня слушать.

 

***

До меня и раньше доходили легенды, что среди людей — этих глупых, вонючих и злобных созданий — встречаются те, которые могут слышать нас, пусть и только один час в сутки, сразу после полуночи. Я никогда в такое не верила. Да если бы подобные и водились, они наверняка встречались лишь некоторым из нас — избранным, необычным. И шансов, что одной из таких «особенных» кошек окажусь я, было не больше, чем возможности поймать цыпленка в стае голодных ворон.

 

Но сейчас было поздно об этом думать: мой человек сидел передо мной, шмыгал разбитым носом, вытирал мокрые глаза, размазывая грязь по щекам, и старался стянуть обрывки платья на костлявой, щедро изукрашенной синяками груди. О, Боги, какая гадость! Ну почему мне всегда достаются объедки?!

 

— Я — Джил, — сказала она. — А тебя как зовут?

Люди звали меня по-разному: то «кис-кис», то «тварь хвостатая», то «сраная блоховозка». И ни одно из имен мне не нравилось.

— Зови меня «кошка».

Джил помотала головой:

— Нет, так не пойдет. Кошку не могут звать просто «Кошкой». А знаешь, серая... — Джил хихикнула, — ты такая тощая, будто древко от метлы!

«На себя посмотри, страшилище!»

— Придумала. Я буду звать тебя «Серая Метелка».

«Боги, за что мне это?»

 

***

На кладбище мы прожили до самой осени. Лапа у меня зажила быстро — не представляю, как девчонке это удалось, — и вскоре я уже могла охотиться. Джил тоже охотилась — по ночам, в деревне. Таскала всякую несъедобную дрянь с огородов, иногда прихватывая у кого-нибудь «лишнюю» крынку молока или кусок колбасы. Я знала, что она так старалась меня порадовать, но не одобряла: люди не любят, когда охотятся на то, что они считают своим, и могут объявить добычей уже того, кто это делает. И тогда ничего не спасет: ни ее умение слышать меня, ни тот странный свет, то едва заметное, похожее на заблудившийся солнечный луч сияние, которым окутывалась фигура Джил, когда та лечила мне лапу или зажигала в нашем убежище огонь, просто держа руки над остывшими углями.

 

А потом появился еще один человек. «Господин Учитель» — так Джил его называла. Наверное, он тоже видел ее свет, потому что, приходя на кладбище и копаясь в могилах, то и дело посматривал в нашу сторону. А однажды подошел и заговорил с Джил. Это было до полуночи, так что я ничего не поняла, но потом Джил объяснила, что теперь мы будем жить в большом доме. Что у меня всегда будет свежее молоко и сколько угодно мяса, а она сможет стать настоящей ведьмой. «Он говорит, что во мне есть магия, только я не умею с ней обращаться. Сказал, что поделится знаниями, если я буду делать все, что он скажет».

 

Мне не особо понравилась эта мысль: слишком уж хорошо звучало. А ведь люди редко делятся чем-нибудь без того, чтобы не взять что-то важное взамен. Но Джил только отмахнулась:

— Думаю, я знаю, что ему нужно.

 

***

«Учителю» было нужно, чтобы Джил проводила каждую ночь в его спальне. По утрам он выходил оттуда первым, потом она — усталая, с темными кругами под глазами.

Ее магия, которую я видела как окутывавший фигуру свет, все росла и росла, но солнечных лучей в ней с каждым днем становилось все меньше, пока они совсем не исчезли, сменившись холодным и белым, почти слепившим глаза сиянием. И сама Джил росла, превращаясь из тощей девчонки в молодую женщину, красивую и сильную, но все так же похожую на злобную кошку. И вот однажды она вышла из спальни первой... а Учитель не вышел вообще. Нам пришлось вытащить его следующей ночью, магией уменьшив тело настолько, чтобы Джил могла с ним управиться, и закопать на заднем дворе.

 

***

После этого мы стали жить вдвоем. Этот человек и правда многому научил мою хозяйку — теперь ей не нужно было охотиться на чужие фрукты или отбросы. Все, чего ей хотелось, она могла сварить в котле или сделать, раз-другой взмахнув волшебной палочкой. Думаю, ей нравилось быть настоящей ведьмой — настолько, что она ни капли не жалела, что в ее магии совсем не осталось добра, тепла, солнца. Только сила — чистая, отточенная и ледяная.

 

Как-то мы навестили деревню, ту самую, где когда-то познакомились.

 

Мальчишки, которые надо мной издевались, тоже выросли, превратившись в больших и сильных мужчин. По крайней мере тот, в которого Джил бросила камень. Она сразу узнала его, а он ее — нет. Но согласился пойти с ней — сначала в Большой дом, а потом и в спальню, плотно закрыв за собой двери. Утром Джил вышла оттуда одна.

 

Я не помнила, сколько их было тогда — все они для меня сливались в одно многолапое, вопящее и бросавшееся камнями чудовище. Зато Джил помнила очень хорошо: семеро.

 

Еще шестеро гостей из деревни в нашем доме. Еще шесть холмиков на заднем дворе, тут же засаженных жги-травой. Очень ценный ингредиент для зелий, очень капризный. Хорошо, когда не нужно долго искать удобрения.

 

***

Об Игре Джил узнала, просматривая оставленные Учителем бумаги. К тому времени мы уже давно жили одни. Нет, иногда в доме все-таки появлялись мужчины, но долго не задерживались — только до той ночи, когда закрывали за собой дверь спальни, оставляя меня снаружи.

— Мужчины быстро портятся, если с ними неправильно обращаться, — объясняла мне Джил. — Ну, вроде как: если забудешь о кипящем на огне зелье, то котел взорвется.

Да, с зельями у нее получалось куда лучше — про них она не забыла ни разу и всегда все делала правильно.

Но зато у нас никогда не было недостатка в удобрениях, а травы, которые Джил выращивала, сушила на чердаке, а потом относила в аптеку на той странной улице в центре Лондона, где даже днем летали совы, неизменно пользовались спросом. А это значило свежее молоко каждый день и сколько угодно мяса. Чего еще в жизни можно было желать?

И вот...

 

***

— Я хочу изменить этот мир.

Джил бережно погладила волшебную палочку — новую, не ту, которой она обычно пользовалась. «Открывающую».

Чувство предвидения (вернее, надвигающейся опасности) меня и раньше выручало, не всегда оберегая от неприятностей, но помогая избегать совсем уж смертельных ловушек. За последние годы оно только обострилось и выросло, пусть не так сильно, как магическая сила Джил, но всё же, все же. И сейчас оно не шептало едва слышно, не заставляло насторожиться. Нет, после слов Джил оно взвыло, будто ему отдавили хвост.

— Мир? Вот еще, зачем? Меня он устраивает таким, какой есть.

— А меня — нет. И, раз уж появилась возможность его изменить... Ты поедешь со мной?

 

Конечно, поеду, глупая! Разве у меня есть выбор? Ты — мой человек, моя ведьма, и я пойду с тобой до конца, даже если знаю, что он мне не понравится.

 

***

Так в ее жизни появился Джек, а в моей — Нюх.

К тому времени я скептически относилась к мужчинам и искренне ненавидела собак. Но что-то в этой парочке было такое...

 

Джек часто заглядывал к нам. Беседовал с хозяйкой. Быстро распознав в ней новичка, помогал советами: как лучше подготовиться к решающей ночи и при этом избежать ловушек, щедро расставляемых прочими игроками. Делился с ней знаниями, но, как ни странно, ничего за это не просил.

Тогда она стала предлагать сама. Сначала — отдохнуть у огня после трудного дня в городе или ночи на кладбище. Потом — выпить чашку чая: ароматного, так сильно пропитанного магией луговых трав, выросших под жарким солнцем, что вмиг снимал любую усталость.

 

Кстати, в том свете, которым была для меня магия Джил, в его чистом сиянии ледяного клинка, сильного и непобедимого, вдруг стали проскальзывать прежние солнечные лучи. Еще недавно меня бы это обрадовало, но сейчас, скорее, напугало. Солнце, добро, радость — все это принадлежало прежней, наивной и слабой маленькой ведьмочке. А в Игре, в этой смертельной битве, куда Джил ввязалась, ей могли потребоваться все силы, все хладнокровие и решительность.

Так стоило ли ослаблять себя такой глупостью, как дружба, привязанность, или эта, как ее, «любовь»? Я спрашивала себя об этом, и ответ был очевидным: «Нет». А сама с каждым днем все больше привязывалась к вонючему, неуклюжему, зубастому псу!

 

Иногда мне казалось, что Джил готова пригласить Джека не только на кухню, но и в свою спальню. Но она так этого и не сделала. Наверное, не хотела, чтобы он испортился? Или боялась испортиться сама? Все-таки Джек не был обыкновенным человеком — так же, как Нюх не был обыкновенным псом.

 

— Я уверена, что они тоже Открывающие, — говорила порой Джил. Тогда она еще была слишком юной и неопытной, и считала, что испытывать симпатию можно только к тому, кто на твоей стороне.

 

Думаю, не нужно объяснять, как сильно было ее разочарование — тогда, в первый раз? Как она упрашивала Джека сменить сторону, как уговаривала, расписывала чудеса того мира, в котором они окажутся. Он же только качал головой, с каждой минутой становясь все печальнее.

— Однажды я уже изменил свой мир, — тихо сказал он. — И теперь делаю все, чтобы поддерживать его в равновесии.

— Но ведь он же отвратителен!

— Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, что перемены не всегда к лучшему. Но даже если и так — тем, кто является их причиной, всегда достаются все шишки, вся ненависть, вся боль потерявшего точку опоры мира.

 

Чем ближе было полнолуние, тем яснее мне становилось, что мы проиграем. Нет, внешне силы были равны (как я потом узнала, довольно редкая ситуация: обычно к решающей ночи одна из сторон хоть немного, но превосходит другую). Но в магии Джил успело появиться слишком много солнечных лучей, слишком много слабости. Что же касается Джека... В нем был свет, наверняка яркий, обжигающий. Но наружу не пробивалось ни лучика — как от закрытого непроницаемыми шторками фонаря. И это неизвестное, но наверняка мощное, даже смертоносное, страшило меня еще больше — настолько, что порой хотелось схватить Джил за шкирку, как нашкодившего котенка, и утащить подальше, в убежище. К сожалению, сил на это у меня не хватило бы, так что пришлось просто ждать неизбежного.

 

***

И, конечно же, я оказалась права: Открывающие проиграли, а Джек тогда в первый раз убил мою ведьму. Нет, это не он нанес удар. Это всё те древние и мощные силы, вызванные им для того, чтобы удержать так важное для Закрывающих равновесие. Он при всем желании не смог бы им воспротивиться, защитить ее — даже если бы захотел. А хотел он или нет — об этом я предпочитала не думать.

 

Я вернулась в мир грёз, древней мудрости и моих кошачьих Богов, а Джил...

Сначала я не представляла, чего... вернее, кого мне так сильно не хватает. Потом вспомнила — чтобы вскоре понять, что мне нужно бежать отсюда, сейчас же, не откладывая.

Я должна была найти Джил!

 

***

И я ушла из своего сна, прекрасного и пахнущего кошачьей мятой, в их глупую реальность.

 

Пробралась на ту самую улицу, куда мы с Джил когда-то относили высушенные травы, нашла подходящий магазин — там продавали волшебные палочки, а хозяин не имел ничего против прибившейся к нему кошки. В обмен на избавление его дома и мастерской от мышей он позволял жить там, а иногда даже делился ложкой сметаны или кусочком жаркого.

 

И я стала ждать.

Сидела в торговом зале, пока туда не вошла высокая немолодая женщина с дочерью. Наверняка дочерью — пусть я не слишком разбиралась в мордах людей, но эти две определенно были похожи.

 

— Кис-кис, Серая! — девочка тут же заметила меня. — Иди ко мне!

— Джиллиан Блэк, будьте добры не отвлекаться, — сухо сказала ее мать. — И не смейте трогать эту ужасную облезлую кошку!

— Это моя кошка! — не сдавалась девчонка. — И я ее отсюда заберу. Ты же сама сказала, что я должна выбрать себе фамилиар. Я выбрала, слышишь — выбрала! И без нее отсюда не уйду.

 

***

Из магазина мы тогда ушли вместе, и уже не расставались — годы и годы, до самого конца.

До того момента, когда на вершине холма снова загорелся костер, а вызванные Стражем Ворот силы нанесли удар, отбросив меня в Царство Грёз, а Джил...

 

Да, именно!

Я опять должна найти Джил!

 

***

Однажды начавшись, это повторялось снова и снова.

 

Впрочем, начиналось всегда по-разному. Незнакомая местность: то большие города, заблудиться в которых ничего не стоило не только кошке, но и человеку, то крохотные, затерянные среди полей и лесов деревеньки. Разные, не похожие друг на друга человеческие языки, магия, боги. Все менялось, неизменной оставалась только она — Джил. И с того момента, как мы встречались, все становилось знакомым и правильным. Она росла, училась магии — с каждым разом все успешнее. Наши силы и способности тоже росли, пусть это не всегда мне нравилось. К примеру, я постепенно научилась разбирать человеческую речь, а к нашей позапрошлой встрече оказалось, что Джил умеет читать мои мысли. С одной стороны, это было удобно: нам больше не приходилось каждый раз ждать полуночи, чтобы поговорить. С другой — теперь я не могла остаться в одиночестве даже в собственной голове. Как же это порой раздражало!

 

С каждым разом Джил успевала накопить всё больше сил, всё больше опыта — как будто в ней и правда оставалось что-то из прошлого, и нужно было только добавить, принять новые знания — в надежде на то, что теперь у нее будет преимущество, что его не сведут на нет солнечные лучи, неизменно появлявшиеся в ее кристально-чистой, жестокой магии.

 

Только с мужчинами она так и не научилась обращаться. Или же нам по-прежнему встречались одни скоропортящиеся? Ладно, удобрения тоже всегда нужны.

 

Рано или поздно Джил узнавала про Игру. В доме снова появлялась, кроме обычной, еще и «открывающая» палочка, а разговоры сводились к тому, как лучше готовиться, собирать необходимые зелья и вычислять нужное место. Сначала я протестовала, потом стала относиться к нашему участию в этом безумии как к неизбежности. По крайней мере, там снова будет Нюх, чертова ушастая псина. Моя псина. Мой... Теперь я уже знала слово «друг», и у меня было кого так называть.

 

Мы приезжали в очередное странное место, куда постепенно стягивалось несколько странных людей и их фамилиаров. И надо было угадать, кто из них противник, а кто — союзник; не ошибиться, не поддаться на уговоры сменить сторону... хотя поначалу я все-таки надеялась, что Джек сумеет ее убедить. Но Джил оставалась непреклонной, и все повторялось: наше поражение, мой уход в Царство Грёз, все более явные воспоминания и поиски.

 

«Кис-кис, Серая! Иди ко мне!»

«И тебе привет, моя ведьма. Как же я рада снова тебя увидеть!»

 

***

Непонятно, почему, но она всегда забывала Джека, а Нюх всегда забывал меня. Только мы с Джеком помнили друг друга. Нет, «помнить» в нашем случае — неправильное слово. Но я не представляю, как еще передать то ощущение, когда мы встречались, и в картину моего мира — странно неполную, в которой до сих пор чего-то не хватало — встраивался недостающий кусочек: «этот человек». И я точно знала, что в ту же секунду в затейливый, запутанный рисунок его души тоже вливалось, заполняло раздражающую пустоту нечто, похожее на «эта кошка». Возможно, потом туда же присоединялось и «эта ведьма»? Не знаю, никогда не спрашивала — Игра все равно начиналась, и мне скоро становилось не до этого.

 

Одно за годы разлуки мы всегда забывали напрочь: кто на какой стороне. И каждый раз сначала угадывали, а потом безуспешно старались уговорить друг друга сторону сменить.

 

Джил тоже вспоминала — понемногу, постепенно. Нет, не Джека — скорее, себя, когда он был рядом. Свое удовольствие, с которым она слушала его голос, вдыхала его запах. Свое желание взять его за руку, усадить на «гостевой» стул в нашей кухне и напоить чаем — волшебным, от которого проходила даже самая сильная усталость. Свои мольбы о том, чтобы в этот раз он оказался на нашей стороне. И, наверное, свое желание пригласить его в спальню, запереть дверь... Возможно, он бы даже сумел утром выйти оттуда.

 

Однажды — тогда, в рыбацкой деревне на одном из полинезийских островов, — мне показалось, что еще немного — и они поцелуются. Нет, только пожали руки друг другу и разошлись по домам. Это было за день до полнолуния, а назавтра он снова ее убил.

 

***

Каждый раз я следила, чтобы Нюх не натворил слишком уж много глупостей, а он делал то же самое для Джека. Тот, в свою очередь, до последней секунды заботился о Джил, а она — обо мне. Скажу без ложной скромности: у меня получалось лучше всех, ведь ушастая псина еще ни разу не умирала, в отличие от нас с хозяйкой.

 

***

В этот раз всё шло неправильно с самого начала. Чересчур, как-то по-особенному неправильно!

Нет, такое и раньше бывало: то слишком много игроков, то слишком мало. Порой мы почти до самого конца не могли понять, кто на какой стороне. Упускали из вида того, кто точно был игроком, принимая за обычного чокнутого местного. Слишком долго считали «своим» того, кто им точно не был.

 

Чего за всё время не случалось ни разу: чтобы кто-то во всеуслышание объявлял себя игроком, на самом деле не будучи им. И почему я сразу не съела ту глупую крысу? Ведь чувствовала, что здесь что-то не так: кто добровольно возьмет себе в помощники подобную тварь? Но слишком уж странным был Добрый Доктор и его помощники, чтобы мы могли решить, что они случайно поселились именно в месте игры, да еще перед самым ее началом. И Нюх с самой первой встречи поверил этому крысюку, Бубону... а я так привыкла доверять Нюху.

 

***

В этот раз Джил была особенно настойчивой:

— Джек, присоединяйся к нам!

— Это решаю не только я.

— Оба присоединяйтесь.

Он покачал головой:

— Ты знаешь, что это невозможно.

— Ты проиграешь!

 

А ведь и правда. Казалось, впервые за все годы у нас появилась возможность выиграть. Мне даже интересно стало, каково это: не умереть, а победить? И в то же время совсем не хотелось терять Нюха... и его человека, само собой. Неизвестно, смогут ли они вернуться, как всегда возвращались мы с Джил. Может, у нее все-таки получится его уболтать?

 

— Я никогда не проигрывал.

 

Нет, он все-таки упрямый болван! Все мужчины — упрямые болваны. И все собаки... И...

У меня подозрительно защипало в глазах, будто мы уже стояли у костра, а колдуны бросали туда самые мерзкие из своих снадобий. Наверное, у Джил тоже защипало, потому что голос ее теперь звучал глухо, с надрывом:

 

— Насколько я помню, такой ситуации тоже никогда не было. Джек, вы с Нюхом будете там единственными Закрывающими! Только вы — против всех. Тебе не выстоять.

— Я все-таки попытаюсь.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты... чтобы вы погибли.

— Я исполню свой долг до конца.

— Я тебя...

 

Магия Джил вспыхнула ярким солнечным светом, и я поняла: сейчас она это скажет. То чертово слово, которое, возможно, ничего не будет значить для него, зато для нее изменит все.

 

— Я... По крайней мере, я буду против того, чтобы они увеличивали нашу силу за счет жертвоприношения.

 

Не сказала. Солнечный свет потускнел, пусть и не сравнявшись с прежним, холодным белым, но всё же... Любящая Джил мне точно нравилась куда больше. Может, я ошибалась раньше, и ее любовь — все-таки сила, а не слабость?

 

Джек улыбнулся, благодарно, но все равно печально.

— Твои соратники тебя не послушают.

— Я знаю. Так же, как сейчас не слушаешь ты. — Она поднялась, давая понять, что ему стоит сделать то же самое. — Не буду желать тебе удачи, Джек. Думаю, сегодня это бесполезно.

— Не буду желать тебе удачи, Джил — это противоречит моим планам.

Он откланялся и вышел, она же снова опустилась на стул. Давно я не видела хозяйку такой несчастной.

 

Я потерлась о ее ноги:

— Мы можем к ним присоединиться, — промурлыкала, стараясь думать об этом же изо всех сил — чтобы она уж точно не пропустила. — Зачем рисковать, призывая в наш мир Древних Богов? Они жестоки и не всегда справедливы.

— Этот мир тоже жесток и не справедлив почти никогда. Возможно, именно поэтому они подходят друг другу?

Впрочем, Джил задумалась, и надежда всколыхнулась во мне с новой силой. Но хозяйка тут же помотала головой:

— Нет, нет... Только не сейчас: поздно, слишком поздно! Зато, — она вдруг встрепенулась, — ты это можешь! Можешь стать Закрывающей, ты одна, без меня. Вдруг именно это поможет им, а, Серая?

Теперь пришел мой черед не согласиться:

— Не могу. Я буду с тобой до конца, каким бы он ни был и как бы мне ни хотелось его избежать. Ты — моя ведьма. Ни одна кошка не бросает то, что объявила своим.

— А Нюх — твоя собака.

Конечно, это было так. Но... ведьма же куда важнее собаки! Впрочем, я могу защищать их обоих — до последнего мига, в который решится всё.

 

***

Никогда нельзя доверять крысам.

 

Ими можно восхищаться. Можно не убивать их — разве что для еды, а никак не для развлечения. Можно их оберегать, если они полезны, и даже уважать, но только не верить им, нет уж, ни за что!

 

Подумать только: столько великих магов много дней готовилось к этой ночи, а ее исход решил один слишком шустрый крысюк! Поменять местами палочки Джека и Джил — это же надо было догадаться! Мне за все это время даже в голову не пришло ничего подобного.

 

А сейчас я думала, что умру от смеха. Или упаду и буду с хохотом кататься по траве прямо перед Воротами в новый мир — теми самыми, которые моя хозяйка так стремилась открыть, и при этом старательно закрывала!

 

А вот оставшимся с носом Древним Богам наверняка было не до смеха. Пусть мы, Закрывающие, и победили, это еще не значило, что мы в безопасности. Ладно, все тут здорово повеселились, теперь неплохо было бы выжить.

— Идем отсюда! — приказала я, и, как ни странно, все послушались.

 

Джек протянул руку, и Джил не стала отказываться, вложила свою ладонь в его. Так они и спустились с холма, так и дошли до самого дома. А там... может, они, как и всегда, сядут на кухне пить чай, а может, все-таки запрутся вдвоем в спальне. Я решила им не мешать. Если повезет, я снова увижу Джека утром — ведь такой, как он, не может слишком быстро испортиться?

 

Да и не время было об этом думать — Нюх как раз собирался угостить меня выпивкой. Он это обещал каждый раз — чтобы забыть к нашей следующей встрече. Пожалуй, я все-таки напомню ему, сколько пинт он мне задолжал за все прошедшие столетия.


End file.
